Ironwoman
Heather Faith was a Human hero and fallen member of the J.L.A.D.F. She was known as the superheroine Ironwoman. 'Origins' Heather was a gifted scientist in the fields of robotics and metallurgy. Her extraordinary intellect landed her a job working for S.T.A.R Labs advanced research division located in Metropolis' Tomorrow District. She found herself enjoying her job greatly and was always up to the challenges presented to her. Through her years working for S.T.A.R Labs, her work got the attention of major conglomerates such as LexCorp and Wayne Enterprises, who were willing to offer her a chance to work for them. Despite their generous offers however, Heather decided to remain at S.T.A.R Labs and continue her work. Later on however, she was approached by Lucius Fox who offered her a position at Wayne Enterprises' division of Waynetech's state-of-the-art R&D department. He explained that this department was exclusive and strictly confidential. Lucius offered her a position in terms of personnel protective equipment, non-lethal deterrents, artificial intelligence and advanced propulsion. Despite the rare honor and visit from Lucius, Heather told him she would have to think over the position before doing anything. Understanding her consideration of the job, she called him on his phone before he even left the building, accepting the job. She moved to Gotham and adapted rather quickly to her new job and friends. Despite the paranoid form of security, Janice, it was for good reason. As for the technology, Heather found it make the stuff at S.T.A.R Labs look like it was working with old fashioned computers. She didn't have really much knowledge of the project she was working on, nor did she work on the entire project. She began with propulsion, then soon after got into life support and environmental systems. Following that, came repulsor tech, carbon nanotubes, superconductors, etc. She found she wasn't as happy as she was prior to working at S.T.A.R Labs and requested to create something with the newest and most experimental technologies, always being denied. Despite this, Heather took action and made a suit on her own, which took 3 years to complete and accommodated her size. She also managed to improve upon the designs of the armor, but didn't reveal it until Brainiac had made his appearance on Earth. Once he appeared in the skies over Gotham, she suited up and gave it's first field test against the alien's minions. In it's first field test however, the suit exhibited it's fair share of flaws which hampered it's performance significantly. Despite this, the suit had saved her life in the conflict and while she didn't per se save the day, she did get the attention of Batman. In the days following the battle, Lucius insisted on meeting up with her and once she did, they rode out to a secluded part of Gotham where she met up with Batman. Impressed with her courage and skills, the Caped Crusader offered to aid her in improving her armor as well as training her to properly handle Brainiac's goons. She asked for time to think it over and Batman agreed to this, but before he disappeared, she agreed to his offer. Since her introduction as a superhero, Heather became a member of newly formed J.L.A.D.F where she found her skills perfectly matched with that of Dark Knight's and those of Superwoman ''Superwoman: The Series (Season 1) 'Abilities' *'Genius Intellect:' Heather's intellect gives her a great edge in terms of various subjects. This is what has given her a colorful career in terms of science. **'Engineering:' Heather's intellect has given her the ability to work with various forms of machinery, ranging from carbon nanotubes to that of superconductors and repulsor technology. Her engineering skills also aided her in building Ultramech with the aid of Dark Knight and Superwoman, as well as helped her in building the suit she used as Ironwoman. **'Metallurgy:' Heather's knowledge also gives her a great understanding of metals as well as how strong they are in terms of use in conflict. 'Equipment' Ironwoman (Standard).jpg|Ironwoman's Standard Suit Ironwoman (Battle Armor).jpg|Ironwoman's Battle Suit *'Ironwoman Suit:' Heather designed an advanced suit, durable against a great deal of attacks, but armed to the teeth. She built it with the devices around her, despite having been denied so many times by WayneTech. The suit served as her means of fighting crime. **'Standard Armor:' A suit designed to accommodate her size, the standard armor is most likely composed of Titanium. Most of it is painted red with several parts of it painted gold. The suit is lightly armed, yet can still pack a punch as it triples Heather's natural strength. It also enhances her speed significantly and is armed with state-of-the-art palm based repulsor cannons as well as an anti-gravity system, enabling flight. It also packs powerful electrical blasters in the gauntlets as well. **'Battle Armor:' A heavily armored variation of her standard armor, the Battle Armor possesses a significant increase in armor strength, as well as weapons. It possesses missile launchers mounted on the back, as well as repulsor cannons in the palm and electrical blasters. The suit also comes equipped with an anti-gravity device, enabling flight. The suit is painted in a dark gray with a chrome finish. *'Communicator:' A standard issued piece of equipment for every J.L.A.D.F member, Heather also is equipped with a communicator, giving her intel on the most recent situations. 'Trivia' *Since the death of Heather, the toon was reused by the creator into a new character introduced in Season 3 of ''Superwoman: The Series. This character is in fact Alpha Watch member Winter Sullivan. Category:Humans Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:J.L.A.D.F Members Category:J.L.A.D.F Category:Former J.L.A.D.F Members